


My Sister's Boyfriend

by Sinister_Kid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Body Positivity, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Cute, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom Daddy, F/M, Feel-good, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by a Demi Lovato Song, Light Dom/sub, POV First Person, Pop Culture, Pop music, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self-Esteem Issues, Sensual Play, Sex Positive, Sex first feelings later, Spanking, Sweet, Thumb-sucking, baby girl - Freeform, dd/lg, little fic, soft dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinister_Kid/pseuds/Sinister_Kid
Summary: Emily is used to being the 'ugly sister', snubbed in favor of her more attractive half-sibling, Tiffany, by nearly every guy she meets. But after finding out her kinks align perfectly with Tiffany's sexy boyfriend, Caiden, the two start a sex fueled relationship of their own. Emily is not used to being the attractive one, or having so much attention from a stunningly hot guy like Caiden. But Caiden isn't like other men. He doesn't like to play with Barbies like Tiffany. What he really likes are Baby Dolls, and Emily is just the kind of girl he's been looking for.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 42





	1. Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Incomplete and still a work in progress, but posted for a friend on Discord.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I’m caught between running upstairs and warning her of how late it’s getting, and just letting her suffer the consequences._

So there’s this guy that’s been dating my sister. His name’s Caiden, and he’s super fucking hot. Like, _way_ too hot for me. I’ve been under the assumption that’s why he’s dating my older sister, because she’s way better looking than me, and more his type I guess. Beautiful people tend to flock. But yeah, I’m the ‘fugly’ sister. I’m the one between the two of us that looks like a five year old raided her mother’s make-up case every time I try to wear it, the one with the bad hair and no sense of style.

While my sister’s over there looking incredibly gorgeous and dating a hot guy, I’m still single, still a party of one. It’s not that I’m too ugly for guys to be interested in me, because I’m not a monster or anything. I’ve been told I have nice teeth, great skin, and a ‘cute face’, things like that, but I’ve never had a guy look at me like I’m a super model. I’ve never had a guy treat me like I’m a goddess, not like my sister, and most guys that dated me usually just wanted to bang my _sister_.

Not _me_. They just dated me to get close to her. They all secretly wanted her.

Of course, Caiden wasn’t like that. It wasn’t like I was a tool or some sort of ploy to use to get to my sister, nothing like that at all. They just met at some party one night, fucked around, then continued seeing each other afterwards. I didn’t even meet Caiden until they’d been going out for like a month. But he’s super hot, and even if things didn’t work out between them, I highly doubt a guy like him would ever be interested in _me_. I don’t really have much to offer a guy, and I’m kind of a weirdo.

I write smut, like as a hobby. That’s what I do. I binge-watch cartoons, play video games, draw fan art, and write porn. But the stories I write though, they’re pretty hot, and I’ve been told by all my anonymous readers that my shit’s pretty good. It’s pretty popular on the website where I post it. I’m into a lot of the kinky, freaky things my characters like, and any time I’ve ever brought it up to the handful of boyfriends I’ve had, they just think it’s weird or disgusting and they’re not into it. 

So I doubt a gorgeous hunk like Caiden would ever be interested in a girl like me. I’d definitely be friend-zoned by a guy like him. But he’s kind of nice. Also kind of a dick on occasion, but usually when he comes over to hang out with Tiffany he smiles and says hello to me and doesn’t just ignore me like pretty much all of her exes did. Like, he at least _acknowledges_ my existence, and he doesn’t make fun of me either. But yeah, sometimes he’s a dick too. He’s kind of…aggressive, I guess?

He’s got that whole Alpha Male thing going on. You know, like those overly masculine guys who puffs up their chest in front of their friends? He’s kind of one of those. He’s not demeaning to women or anything, but he’s definitely one of those loud, football watching, beer can crushing asshole types. Of course, he totally makes up for it by being super hot, and my sister’s so vapid that she could care less how he behaves as long as she’s got a hot guy that all her girlfriends are envious of.

But even though he’s kind of an asshole, I really don’t think he deserves what my sister’s about to do to him, and if I were him? Yeah I’d probably be just as pissed as _he’s_ about to be.

See, my sister’s having a party tonight because Caiden’s at work, he’s working overtime and won’t be let off his shift anytime soon, and she’s bored. So she invited over a whole shit ton of their friends and they’re downstairs partying while I’m hiding in my room, headphones plugged in, the volume jacked up to drown out Tiffany’s music so I can concentrate while typing on my laptop. Already two or three people have accidentally wandered into my room thinking it was the bathroom.

Two of them barge in just now, lips locked together, and slam the door shut behind them as they’re making out and slowly wandering toward my bed. My eyes widen. They don’t even notice I’m in the room and I don’t have enough time to get out of the way when they fall to the bed on top of me. Both of them yelp and break apart. “Oh shit!” The guy laughs. “We didn’t know anybody was in here. Uhm, like, do you mind going somewhere else to do that while we…you know…”

“Yes I fucking mind!” I screech, ripping my headphones out. “Get the fuck out of my room!”

“Oh. This is yours? Oops. My bad,” he shrugs and they both leave.

Jesus fucking Christ how insignificant _am_ I exactly?!

I close my laptop–that they nearly crushed–set it aside, and let out a sigh. I palm my face. I really wish I could move out of my sister’s apartment and live on my own, but with the money I’m making working retail, I can’t afford my own place right now. I can barely afford to pay Tiffany my half of the rent and utilities, that she’s constantly skyrocketing because she never turns off the lights, wastes so much water taking hour long showers, and she even leaves the refrigerator door wide open.

While the works I publish anonymously online are very popular, they don’t make any extra money either. Writing is just a hobby right now because I’m too much of a chicken-shit to actually publish something on Amazon that I could bank off of. Plus, writing more serious works isn’t fun, and I’d much rather write porn with plot. But anyway, I’m stuck here. But _because_ I’m stuck here, that’s how I end up walking in on something I maybe shouldn’t have. Something that changes my life.

I leave my bedroom to bitch at Tiffany about letting her friends wander into my room without warning any of them that yes, she has a roommate, and yes, this is _her_ room, not just some guest room people can fuck in. Despite the loud music wafting its way upstairs, I hear moaning coming from Tiffany’s room. It’s _loud_ moaning, it’s _definitely_ my sister, and she’s _definitely_ having sex. I’m confused, because Caiden’s not off work yet. I check the time on my phone. I swallow.

Unless he got off earlier than he initially expected, that’s _not_ my sister’s boyfriend in there with her. I’m guessing she’s trashed, and not really thinking about the consequences of her actions. Or maybe she thinks she can buy my silence, or bully me into keeping my mouth shut about it. Maybe she thought I wouldn’t come out of my room, because I’m a total introvert, so I’d never even notice. But I can’t believe it though. That she’d _actually_ be low enough to cheat on somebody like that.

I don’t know why I do it, but I creep closer to her bedroom door and press my ear to it, listening. Yeah, that’s definitely her. Not just some randoms commandeering her bedroom for their fuck fest. God, my sister is such a whore! But I still can’t quite believe she would do something like this, so I twist the doorknob to see if it’s locked. It’s not. Wow, she’s a whore _and_ she’s dumb. Very slowly and quietly I crack the door open and take a peak, inhaling sharply before I close it.

Yeah, it’s her, and yeah, that’s definitely not Caiden she’s on top of. I know who it is though. It’s one of his friends and he comes over with Caiden a lot. One of his football buddies. Him and like four other guys come over every weekend to watch games because Tiffany and I have a really nice flat screen tv. Like, it’s fucking huge. My heart is pounding like crazy in my chest, and I can’t stand the thought of being just on the other side of the wall from that, so I creep downstairs.

The whole apartment is packed wall to wall with people, and they’re all people like Tiffany and Caiden. The girls are great looking, super popular social butterflies, just like Tiffany. All the types of people I was snubbed by in high school. I look misplaced in my plaid pajama pants, oversized hoodie and fuzzy house shoes. These girls have on six inch heels, slinky little cocktail dresses, inch thick contoured make-up, and seriously look like they just got back from Coachella or something.

The guys are all studs, most of them jocks like Caiden. Huge, muscular, and hot as hell. I truly feel like it’s high school all over again when some dude brushes past me and is all scoffing at me like, “Move, freak!” Because I’m in his way. Obviously these people never matured after college. Hell, they probably haven’t even matured since puberty. But amid the swarm of ‘swol’ dudes and hot chicks, I’m still trying to catch my breath and keep from having a panic attack after what I saw.

Seriously, Caiden is going to _flip shit_ if he finds out.

I wait, and wait, and wait, but Tiffany still hasn’t come downstairs yet. She’s still up there fucking Bryce, and Caiden is going to be here any minute now. I’m caught between running upstairs and warning her of how late it’s getting, and just letting her suffer the consequences. I love my sister, despite her faults, and I don’t want to see her hurt, but cheating on her boyfriend is a pretty fucked up thing to do and I partially feel like maybe I should just chill on this one and let her learn her lesson.

But I’m panicking, because I don’t really know how Caiden will react to this. When he comes through the front door, he’s shocked to see so many people in the house. He recognizes people, and says hey to them when they see him and wave, but he looks super confused right now. Tiffany obviously didn’t tell him she was throwing a party. Or maybe she just forgot to tell him? Or maybe she thought all these people would be gone by the time he got back, I’m not really sure. Our eyes meet.

Caiden walks over to me, where I’m still standing at the bottom of the stairs, almost like I’m guarding it, arms folded and chewing my lip nervously. “Emily, what are all these people doing here?” he asks me, and I kind of want to melt? Because he actually remembers my name. None of Tiffany’s exes ever cared to remember it, and once more I’m reminded that even though he’s kind of a jerk, Caiden’s still _way_ better than any of Tiffany’s previous flames, and I feel bad for him.

“Don’t go upstairs,” I blurt out, reaching out my hand to stop him when he eyes me curiously then proceeds to do just that, and he pauses with his foot on the first step.

“Emily, what’s going on?” he asks, growing serious. “Where’s Tiffany?”

My lip trembles a little. “She’s…she’s upstairs.”

He tears past me and climbs the steps, taking them two at a time, rounds the corner, and that’s where my eyes lose him. I brace myself for it, cringing a little when I faintly hear the door slamming open, then wincing again when I hear, “What the fuck!!” Next, there’s a loud crashing sound. So loud that it can be heard over the music, and someone turns it off to listen. Everybody goes quiet when they hear the obvious sounds of Caiden beating the shit out of Bryce while Tiffany screams at him.

“Caiden stop!”

“YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

More crashing sounds, Tiffany crying, then someone’s clambering down the stairs. It’s Tiffany. Her make-up is streaked where she’s been crying, her clothes are only half done up and she’s barefoot still, carrying her shoes. Everyone stares. “The party’s over,” she stammers, slipping her shoes on. She finds me in the sea of faces. “I want these people gone and this place cleaned up when I get back, do you hear me?” she barks at me, then leaves, slamming the front door behind her.

Immediately after that there’s another crashing sound, and I turn to see a battered Bryce tumbling down the steps, half running, half falling because I think Caiden pushed him. There’s blood pouring down the side of his face and he looks super trashed on top of it. Alcohol was probably the source of all this dumb decision making. Bryce is still trying to button his pants when Caiden tosses his shoes down after him and one of them hits him in the face. He snatches up the rest of his clothes.

He elbows me out of the way as he flees an angry Caiden barreling down the steps after him. So that’s it then, I guess. The end of Tiffany and Caiden’s relationship. Provided Caiden isn’t dumb enough to forgive her and take her back. Very soon he’ll be packing up any of the things he’s kept here at mine and Tiffany’s apartment, and I will never see him again, right?…Right. So he stops at the bottom of the stairs and fumes, fists clenched tightly, as Bryce scurries out the door.

“Anybody else wanna fuck my girlfriend tonight?!” he snaps, and people look kind of scared right now. “Good! Now get the fuck out! All of you! Out! Now!”

Everyone scatters. They pick up their jackets and their purses, set down their half empty solo cups and make for the front or back door of the apartment, all dispersing until finally it’s just me standing there by the stairs still, and Caiden in my apartment, slowly making his way over to the couch, flopping down on it with a sigh. His hand is bloody from where he hit Bryce, and I don’t know if that’s his blood or Bryce’s. I don’t know what to do here. Like, do I make him leave too?

If he’s not technically my sister’s boyfriend anymore, and he doesn’t really live here anyway, just stays over sometimes, is it still rude or impolite to just kick him out? Plus I don’t know what he’d do if he left, and part of me thinks maybe he should just stay here until he cools off. But do I really want to be alone in my apartment with my sister’s big, angry, murderous soon-to-be ex boyfriend? But I feel bad for him though. Like, that’s gotta hurt, walking in on your girlfriend with one of your friends.

Yeah I kind of can’t bring myself to be so heartless as to throw him out.

So yeah, that’s how I end up alone in my apartment with my sister’s super hot boyfriend.

And pretty soon find out we have a _lot_ more in common than we ever imagined we would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme Song: ["Daddy Issues"–Demi Lovato](https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=A76reRCr9Jg&feature=share)


	2. Assumptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I can’t believe I’m sitting here drinking and talking shit about my slutty sister with her hot boyfriend. This is fucking crazy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: ["Cool For The Summer"–Demi Lovato](https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=QLj6W87lWII&feature=share)

I watch Caiden flop down on my couch with a sigh and adjust the ball cap flipped backwards on his head. I’m kind of scared right now? I mean this guy is huge, he’s so much bigger than me, and I honestly don’t know if he’ll snap and go off on me next, like he thinks I was in on it, covering for my sister or something like that. I don’t know if he’s the type of guy to be abusive to women, and it’s not like he hit my sister, I don’t think? But my instinct is to cower in fear of guys like him.

He’s kind of hot when he’s pissed though. All of his muscles are super tense and bulging and he makes me think of a superhero after a really intense battle with the villain. I would be swooning right now if I wasn’t genuinely concerned for a number of reasons. Caiden’s always been able to do that to me, like, get me excited just by looking at him. He’s one hundred percent my type. With that smooth perfect skin, dark hair, those bright hazel eyes, the five o’clock shadow, the sculpted… _everything_. 

He’s just _so_ gorgeous.

I walk over to the couch, though I stay a reasonable distance from it. I’m not within arms reach, and I fold my own, hugging myself, at a complete loss for words. He’s so pissed his face is red and his hands are shaking, but he doesn’t move, and doesn’t say anything for a good long minute. Just leans forward, propping his elbows on his knees, and cradles his head for a second, catching his breath, before he looks up at me. When he looks up at me, all traces of animosity are gone.

“Are you okay?” he asks me, which is confusing because _he_ was the one that was cheated on just now, not me. 

“What?” I squeak, then clear my throat in embarrassment, and lower my voice to its normal cadence. “What are you talking about?” I ask.

“I saw where Bryce pushed you,” he says. “Are you okay?”

“Oh! No, I’m fine. He just–he just grazed me a little.” Whoa he’s actually concerned for my safety? Didn’t expect that. “But like…are _you_ okay?”

He sighs, and I see his jaw flex a little when he closes his mouth. “Where’s your sister?” he asks, glossing over my question.

“She left. I don’t know where she went. She just…yeah, she just left like right before Bryce did.” Seeing as he’s not mad at me or anything, I dare to step closer and point at his hand. “Are you sure you’re okay? You’re bleeding.”

He looks down at it. “It’s not mine,” he says. “So she left?”

I nod a little. “I think she was, like, scared you’d go off on her like you did Bryce. I think she’s just giving you some time to cool off, maybe? You know, before you guys have your make up–or break up–talk or whatever.”

He snorts a little at that. “Makes sense, I guess. If I were her, I’d be pretty scared of me right now too.” 

“I’m sorry,” I mumble. “Like, that she did that to you. Had I known my sister would be a slut, I would’ve, like, warned you or something.”

He glances up at me again, then he actually chuckles a little. “Yeah, looks like I picked the wrong sister, huh?”

I assume he means that sarcastically, because he’s not even attracted to me, and so I just snort a little instead of totally swooning at the thought of Caiden wishing he would’ve picked me instead. I think he just means that I’m the good one, you know? The sister that totally wouldn’t cheat on her boyfriend, which he would be right on that, because I would never do something like that to a guy. I sigh a little at him, wishing there was some way to console him right now.

“I think I need a drink,” I say. “You wanna beer or something?” I point to the kitchen nearby.

“Yes. Yes, I will definitely take a beer right now. Thank you.”

I wander into the kitchen, snatch a bottle of Corona Extra out of the fridge for Caiden, and steal one of Tiffany’s wine coolers, popping the caps off both, then return to the living room. Caiden scoots over to make room for me on the couch, I plop down, then hand him his beer. He guzzles half of it down in one shot, and me I’m so frazzled that I take a long, hard drink of whatever drink this is too. It’s a strawberry-kiwi mix and it’s not that strong. I barely taste the alcohol in it.

We’re silent for a while, and I watch out of the corner of my eye as Caiden slowly calms, fully relaxed by the time that first beer is almost all gone, but still looking agitated though. Pensive, that’s a good word for him. It’s not like he’s really depressed or emotional, but he’s a little bummed out. I’m still halfway through my wine cooler, but steadily sipping on it as I watch Caiden. Finally I can’t take the silence anymore, because I think it’s weird and awkward, so I break it.

“You know,” I start, “I know some guys have this whole thing about not showing emotions or anything? But you don’t even seem all that upset. Pissed, yes, but like…not really all that heart broken about it.”

He just shrugs. “I’m kind of not all that surprised really,” he says. “Well, that your sister would do that to me. I mean, she’s kind of a bitch, actually. But Bryce on the other hand,” He sighs a little in frustration, “I just can’t believe he would do that to me honestly. He’s my fucking _friend_. Or, I _thought_ he was. Then I walk in on him going to town with my girlfriend? You don’t do that to your friends. I mean that’s just a dick move. But I kind of figured Tiff was a slut. No offense.”

“None taken,” I say, but then I furrow my brow. “If you pegged my sister for a slut, then why go out with her? Just curious.” Again, he just shrugs, raising his beer halfway to his mouth. I snort a little. “Lemme guess, because she swallows?”

He lifts a brow, and says, “No, actually. That maybe would’ve given me a reason to give two shits? But no. She’s kind of a prude.” I chuckle a little at that. I can’t believe I’m sitting here drinking and talking shit about my slutty sister with her hot boyfriend. This is fucking crazy. “Sex wasn’t really all that great either, to be honest. She’s not really into a lot of the things I’m into? Kind of puts a damper on the whole thing. But I mean her sister’s cute though, so that’s a plus.”

He smirks at me. I just rolls me eyes a little and take another drink. I don’t believe for a second he’s genuinely flirting with me right now. I think he’s just teasing me, you know? Like just being coy or something? I assume he’s just being nice to me because I’m being nice to him right now, making an attempt to console him and I got him a beer. I do blush at the way he smiles at me, but of _course_ I’m going to blush when a hot guy looks at me like that, because guys _never_ look at me like that.

But I’m way too curious of something, so I ask, “Wait, like, what are you into? If you don’t mind me asking? Like BDSM or something?”

He chuckles, shaking his head. “No, nothing like that…Well, I’m not a sadist anyway, and I’m not really into all that dom/sub stuff either. I’m just…” He pauses and takes a drink of his beer, like he’s hesitant to answer that. But finally he says, “I’m just kind of weird, I guess, and Tiff’s not really into it. So like, I’m not really missing out or anything. Not much of a loss, know what I mean?” He finishes his beer and sets the empty bottle on the coffee table. “I want another. You ready for another?”

I look at my wine bottle. It’s three quarters of the way to being empty, so I shrug and watch him stand up to get us both a second round, a beer for him, and another one of Tiffany’s wine coolers for me. These things go down like water. No wonder she drinks so many. No wonder she acts so slutty too, because the more I drink, the hotter I get for Tiffany’s sexy stud of a boyfriend, and my thirst for Caiden is real. I fan myself when he’s not looking. The hoodie’s coming off soon, I think.

While he’s in the kitchen, Caiden takes a minute to scrub Bryce’s blood off his hand in the sink with soap and scalding hot water, and again I study him while he’s distracted. What he said about my sister not being into the same things he’s into has me way too curious right now too. He thinks Tiffany is a prude, which I mean okay yeah she kind of is if she’s all icky about cum, but it also kind of makes me wonder just how much of a freak he actually is to think Tiffany is so vanilla.

Caiden comes back to the couch with our drinks, clinks his bottle with mine, then takes a drink.

“I’ve gotta know, what’s your kink?” I ask, and at this point I think I might be a little drunk actually. Because I never drink, and I know I would not be so inquisitive when I’m sober. Matter of fact, I wouldn’t be speaking at all. My anxiety would prevent me from saying more than two words to Caiden. “You can be honest with me,” I add, when he looks reluctant. “Dude, I write smut,” I blurt out, and he blinks. “You know, like erotica and stuff? So there’s really nothing I haven’t heard of.”

“You…write porn?” he says slowly, and I realize what I just said aloud. Fuck it, who cares. Honestly, why should I care what Caiden thinks of me? Not like he’s my boyfriend, right? So I nod a little, then casually sip my wine. “You write about sex.”

“Yeah dude,” I nod. “I’ve read a lot of other people’s works too, and you would not _believe_ the shit I’ve come across on the website I post all my stories to. Like they’re _crazy_ weird. People are into some pretty freaky shit. Like the kind of shit that makes Fifty Shades of Grey look super tame.”

“Damn,” he chuckles. “So what, you’re like, into that kind of shit? Like, all that dom/sub play?”

“Eh,” I shrug. “Not really.” Am I really having this conversation with Caiden right now? Like, talking about our kinks and whatnot? “I mean I like some roleplay and stuff, but I’m not into the whole around the clock twenty-four seven dom/sub dynamic. I’m…actually kind of in a _different_ category.”

“And what category is that?” he asks, but I shake my head, turning to the side on the couch to face him, curling one leg underneath me.

“No, no, no,” I chuckle. “You don’t get to know that. You still haven’t told me _your_ kink. You show me yours, I’ll show you mine.”

He smirks at me again, then he turns to sit sideways on the couch too, propping his elbow on the back of it, then resting his head on his closed fist, staring at me. He thinks for a moment.

“Alright…I like it when girls calls me Daddy.”

Ho. Ly. Shit.

 _Jackpot_.

Not only is he sexy, but Caiden is right up my alley kink wise too. This is some real fucking torture right here. Like, _seriously_.

But yeah I totally get why Tiffany would think it’s weird. She has a great relationship with her dad, and I say _her_ dad because he’s not _my_ dad. We have different dads. Mom cheated on him and got pregnant with me through that affair, so I’m kind of a bastard child or something? But Tiffany’s dad divorced our mom and only ever had anything to do with her. She was daddy’s little princess, got whatever she wanted, brand new clothes, a really nice car, while I got what _mom_ could afford.

I wasn’t spoiled like her, and because I’m not his kid, he didn’t have to pay child support for me, only Tiffany, and pretty much shunned me from the moment I was born. I wasn’t allowed to call him dad, only ever allowed to call him Mr. Bailey, and I never knew my real dad. He was never in the picture. But yeah it makes sense that Tiffany wouldn’t want to call Caiden ‘Daddy’, because it would be too weird, like maybe it made her feel like she was fucking her _real_ dad or something.

Me, on the other hand, I don’t even have a dad to feel weird about, so what do I care.

“So you’re a Daddy?” I ask, lips parting in a sly grin, and Caiden nods.

“Yeah.”

“Okay, yeah, I totally get why Tiff wouldn’t like that,” I say. “Some girls are creeped out by that kind of thing. Like to them it’s just wrong to call their significant other Daddy because they associate it with their actual parent?” I take another sip of wine. “So like, Sugar Daddy? Or Dom Daddy?”

Once again with that smirk of his. “Neither really. Well…I’m not a Dom, anyway. Like I said, I’m really not that into BDSM. But I like to roleplay too.”

“Ah,” I nod. “Gotchya. So is it just like during sex, or all the time?”

He slowly shakes his head. “You still haven’t told me your thing.”

Now I have a devilish smirk of my own. “It’s similar, actually.”

“How so?”

I take a deep breath. “Well, I’ll put it this way: I’m wearing polka dotted underwear and thumb sucking has been a _very_ hard habit to break.”

He chokes on the drink he took just now, and coughs a little.

Then he stares at me, eyes wide in disbelief.

“Are you fucking with me right now?” he asks, and I shake my head.

I set down my wine bottle and tug my hoodie up over my head, tossing it aside because that second bottle of wine and the heavy theme of our conversation pretty much did me in, then I lift my hip to ever so slightly pull down the waistband of my pajama pants, flashing just the barest hint of pink underwear with little purple polka dots, and I watch his adam’s apple bob as he stares down at it. Yeah, I’m a Baby Girl. Or…I _would_ be if I had a Daddy taking care of me.

But I don’t, and I never will, so living out my fantasies through my writing and repeatedly whacking it to Pornhub has had to suffice. 

I pull my pants back up, reach for my drink, then settle back down on the couch in my previous position, smirking at Caiden still. I’m assuming he’s just shocked to find someone of similar interests at first. I don’t realize that he’s flustered because he’s excited to find that I’m into similar things, because he _likes_ me. I have no fucking clue. At least until he comes onto me. His eyes slowly travel up my body and make their way to mine. One final time I see a ghost of a smirk before I hear:

“Wanna take Daddy upstairs and show him more?”


	3. Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Caiden, the hottest guy on the planet, wants to have sex with me?! Get the fuck out of here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: ["Body Say"–Demi Lovato](https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=y38S91DeZM8&feature=share)

He bites his lip at me. 

_Fuck_. 

He just…yeah he just made a pass at me. A very obvious pass at me. A very fucking _sexy_ pass at me.

Just like Caiden I get flustered too, but more in sheer disbelief than anything else. 

“Wow, somebody obviously really wants to get back at my sister,” I comment. 

“I really don’t give two shits about your sister right now?” he tells me. “But _you_ , Baby Girl, you on the other hand most definitely have my attention.”

I snort disbelievingly. “You’re drunk.”

“I’ve had two beers,” he says. “I can chug a six pack and still pass a sobriety test. I’m not drunk. I’m barely even buzzed.”

“Then you’re crazy,” I laugh and he furrows his brow in confusion.

“How am I crazy right now?”

“Because you…I…You’re not seriously interested in me, are you?”

“Are you kidding? Why wouldn’t I be?” he tells me, but still I shake my head in denial. Caiden, the hottest guy on the planet, wants to have sex with me?! Get the fuck out of here. “You’re cute, you’re sweet, kinda kinky too, and you like what I like. Where’s the downside?”

 _Cute_ , he describes me. Yeah, that’s what guys typically call me. Cute. Not beautiful, not sexy, just…cute. Like a pet. “Cute? Sweet? You just described a Cocker Spaniel,” I huff. 

“I like those little dogs,” he says. “You _do_ kind of make me think of one. So you wanna be Lady, and let me be your Tramp?”

I roll my eyes. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Aw, _come on_ , Pigeon,” he begs, doing a scary good impression of Tramp, pouting his bottom lip.

“You’re…you’re not attracted to me,” I deny. “I’m the _ugly_ sister! I’m the sister guys date to try to get close to the hot sister! Guys don’t chase after me, they chase after Tiffany! I’m not…” Caiden’s eyes widen even further in disbelief and he cocks his head to the side.

“Did you really just call yourself the ‘ugly sister’?” he asks me, almost laughing, like he finds it absurd, but it’s true. “So you seriously don’t think you’re attractive?”

“Okay so maybe I don’t have a horse face or something, but I’m not like Tiffany. Guys don’t find me sexy or alluring. That’s Tiffany. I’m…well, it’s just like you said, guys maybe find me cute, or think I’m nice, but I’m not beautiful like her.”

“No, you’re right, you’re not anything like your sister, and I think that’s what I like about you the _most_ actually,” he chuckles at me. I fold my arms and side-eye him suspiciously. He drags his thumb across his bottom lip. “I get it. You think because you don’t look like a super model that you’re not attractive. But you do kind of look like you’re fifteen still? And some guys are really into that.” Okay, yeah that’s true, and Caiden definitely seems like that kind of guy. “But you think you’re ugly.”

Well no, but when you’ve been snubbed by enough men you tend to question your appeal, just saying.

“I’m just saying you could do better. I mean you’re fucking gorgeous and…and way too hot for me.”

He laughs at me. “ _That’s_ cute,” he tells me, and I’m just about to open my mouth in reply when he presses his lips to mine.

He kisses me. Actually fucking kisses me!

Oh and it’s such a great kiss too. His mouth is searing hot against mine and he immediately dives in with his tongue, sweeping the back of mine, and I feel myself clench so tightly in arousal, so suddenly that it almost hurts. The beer he’s been drinking has an interesting taste when mixed with the fruity drink I’ve been downing and my mouth bursts with the flavor as he molests me with that tongue of his. Vaguely I feel him shift to set down his beer, then take the bottle from my hand.

Then, once our drinks are set aside I feel his hand brush through my hair and cradle the back of my head. I’m still half frozen in shock, hardly believing this is happening, but with every sweep of his tongue I’m increasingly amorous and keening a little, arching into the touch. It’s been so long since anyone’s touched me like this that I almost don’t know what to do with myself at first, until my hands reach for that sculpted body of their own volition and eventually curl around his neck.

He reaches down to scoop me into his lap, and once I’m straddling him I feel the rock hard erection in his pants and he grinds me against it, moaning in my mouth. Then he pulls away to gaze up at me heatedly, breathless, chest heaving, still smirking. “Still think I’m not attracted to you?” he asks, but he doesn’t wait for a reply. He pulls me back down and at first just teases my bottom lip with his teeth, before he’s diving back in, squeezing my ass and rocking me against him.

I’m trembling, partly from arousal, partly from nervousness, because I haven’t been with another human being in ages and I honestly don’t know what to think of all this right now. But his hands slide down over my thighs, squeezing them too as he lifts his hips and then they travel back up, under my shirt and over my back. Everywhere he touches me almost burns with how hot he is right now, and I feel him throbbing in his pants. He’s so turned on right now he’s about to burst.

I don’t want to think about the consequences of my actions right now, or the complications that might follow, and there’s something I’ve always wanted to say out loud that I think Caiden is the perfect guy to say it to. So like, fuck it, we’re doing this. “Fuck me, Daddy,” I whimper, and he goes nuts. His breath catches in his throat, then before I know it, I’m being lifted off the couch. He stands up with me in his arms, adjusting his hold on me, then starts making his way to the stairs.

He carries me up them, kissing me as much as he can while trying to pay attention to what he’s doing so he doesn’t trip us both. He heads down the hall, takes me straight to my room, wrenches the door open and kicks it shut, then fumbles to lock it. But then he stops kissing me and just stares, eyes darting over the room. “Whoa,” he says, turning about, because Caiden’s never actually been in my room before, has never seen any of my stuff, and I start to get embarrassed for a second. 

I have things like stuffed animals piled in a hammock in the corner, and my comforter is pink. It’s My Little Pony. It’s definitely not like Tiffany’s room, or even the rest of the apartment, which all looks like a Better Homes & Gardens catalog because she’s obsessed with making everything look Instagram worthy, and is constantly snapping photos. My room on the other hand looks like it was hijacked by a prepubescent One Direction fan, only I don’t actually have any OD merch.

“Oh yeah, yeah I _definitely_ dated the wrong sister,” Caiden chuckles.

“Well you’ve got the right one now,” I say before I can stop myself and he groans, kissing me again.

He takes me over to the bed.

This is actually happening, isn’t it?

“Wait,” I blurt out, pulling back a little. “Do you have a condom? Because I’m not–I’m not like–like on any kind of birth control or anything.”

“Yeah I’ve got you covered,” he tells me, then lays me down on my bed. I kick off my slippers, he kicks off his shoes too, then he’s on his knees above me as he takes off his hat, then peels off his shirt too and I feel yet another sharp pang of arousal like a jolt of electricity. Just the sight of him removing his shirt in like the sexiest way possible, and then hovering over me shirtless, every rippling muscle on full display, kind of has me feeling like I could almost orgasm just looking at him.

I’m biting my lip so hard I think it might be bleeding, but oddly enough I’m not the only one between the two of us that’s so intensely aroused. I see the bulge in his pants and it’s _huge_. I also see the way he’s looking at me like I’m a steak he really wants to chew on, and I’m _so_ down for some nibbling right now. He doesn’t touch my tank top, but very slowly and carefully he slides his fingers into the waistband of my pajama pants and gently tugs them down over my hips.

He lets out a pained sound, biting hard on his lip when he sees my pink and purple polka dotted briefs that set him off in the first place. “Fuck,” he breathes. He skims his hands over the fabric, making me shiver, then does something that really drives me crazy. He bends down to tug on the elastic with his teeth, making it snap lightly against my skin when he releases it. He spends a considerable amount of time just staring in wonder, thumb brushing the apex of my thigh.

He leans his head to the side, like a curious animal, before his thumb dips lower, as does his chin, and he teases me over the fabric of my underwear. I can’t control the moan that escapes me when I feel his hot breath so close to my clit, and his thumb just barely skims over my core for a second, right over the dampness to be found there. I hear him let out a low rumble of a sound that sends another wave of heat rushing through me, then feel him gently caress me with his thumb.

My breath catches just at that slightest of touches. He hums. “You like that, Baby Girl?” he asks me, and I’m almost incapable of responding with actual words right now. One hand is shoved in my face and I’m biting my knuckle, the other is gripping the blanket beneath me. I let out another whimper of a sound, and he takes that as confirmation to keep teasing me. Instinctively I bend one knee and raise my leg up, out of the way to grant him better access, and he reaches up to hold it in place.

I absolutely love the feel of that big strong hand gripping the back of my thigh, but what I love even more is the way he dips to softly nose over my clit while his thumb continues its teasing over my core, massaging in circles over it, his hot breath making me quiver, soaking my underwear. I’m still not quite sure yet what kind of Daddy Caiden is, like if he’s the serving and spoiling type, or the type that likes to take control, but I’m interested in testing those waters, so I find my words.

“Will you finger me, Daddy?” I request, making my voice small and raising my hips hopefully into his face and he moans.

“ _Fuck_ yes,” he sighs and I give a pleased little hum. Yeah, yeah I think he might be the ‘give into anything I want’ type. I’m fine either way if he gives me a warning before he does something that’s maybe a little edgy, but right now negotiating our kinks is the furthest from my mind, probably his too, because I think he’s just too enamoured right now to even worry about more immersive play and just really wants to fuck. I just still can’t believe this guy wants to fuck _me_. It astounds me.

My head jerks upward off the pillow when I feel his thumb slide over to the elastic and peel it out of the way, pinning it in place so that he can remove his other hand from my thigh, reach down, and slide his middle finger in. He does that agonizingly slow too, and I look down to see he’s now watching me like a hawk, gauging my reactions to every single move he makes. He slides in and curls his finger upward, methodically tracing my interior until he finds my g spot.

It doesn’t take long at all and my hips begin to raise again as he prods me with his finger. With the opposite hand he fiddles with my underwear until he’s able to hold it out of the way and commence to slicking my clit nice and wet with his thumb, and holy shit. I quake with every gesture, shaking, swelling around his finger and soaking not only my briefs but the blanket beneath me. Then he withdraws and adds a second finger to the mix, stretching me out a little around both. 

The feeling’s not quite as intense as the first time but it’s still immensely pleasurable, and if I angle my hips upward just a little higher I start feeling like I could come like this. A warm tingling feeling races through me, spreading all through my pelvis, up my legs, to my toes and I bear tightly down on both fingers inside me. “Oh fuck, baby,” he groans, feeling how close I am. “Oh you like that, don’t you, Baby Girl?…Huh, baby? You like the way Daddy fucks you with his fingers?”

I give him a frantic nod and a tiny ‘uh-huh’ in response.

“Fuck you’re so wet,” he sighs blissfully, pumping those fingers harder inside me, pressing his thumb down on my clit like a button and I gasp. “Damn, I wanna fuck you _so_ bad.”

His voice has adopted this silky quality, sort of like baby talk, almost like he’s cooing at me, and with that added to the already intense pleasure I cease to breathe, heart a heavy drum, pounding in my ears. I’m literally seconds from coming I think. But then he does something that makes me both love and hate him at once, because he pulls away abruptly, making me whimper at the loss. “Shh, shh,” he soothes. “Daddy’s got you, baby.” He sits up. “But I wanna feel you come around my dick.”

He sits back on his calves, gets my underwear completely off, then reaches up to tug on my shirt. I help him get it off and now I’m completely naked beneath him. I feel just an inkling of embarrassment to be naked in front of Caiden, but as he’s fishing around in his back pocket for his wallet where he stuffed a condom, he’s staring down at me like I’m the most incredible sight and it’s an ego boost, plus that straining erection in his pants is all the more evidence that he wants me.

I just wish I could figure out _why_ he wants me.

Surely he can’t be that into the Daddy/Baby Girl dynamic that he completely overlooks my drab appearance. But he pulls out a condom, sets his wallet aside, then stands up to yank down his pants and his boxer briefs. He rips the condom out of the package to put it on and I get a stunning view of the rock hard dick he wants to fuck me with. He’s huge. He’s not the biggest I’ve seen, though Pornhub is mostly to blame for that, but he’s definitely the biggest I’ve ever had.

Fuck he’s gorgeous. I soak in the sight of him for a moment, standing by the bed, completely nude, and I’m starting to think maybe this whole thing is just an elaborate fantasy I’m having. It’s not. It’s totally not, but it feels like it. My eyes roam over him for a second or two before they fall back to that hard, leaking prize he slips latex over. He’s not too unbearably large, but he’s thick, and it’s way bigger than my vibrator, that’s for sure. It’s going to be a tight fit, and I salivate at the thought.

The only thing that concerns me is whether or not I’ll actually be able to get off with him inside me. I never have before, not with any of the small handful of guys I’ve been with. But then again I’ve never been this fully aroused by one, not unless I was watching porn, or contemplating one of my juicy fics. The last guy I slept with didn’t even get me close until I closed my eyes and started fantasizing about something else while he grunted on top of me. But I doubt I’ll have that issue with Caiden.

Matter of fact, I think what I’m about to experience will be the _best_ sex I’ve _ever_ had.


	4. Intrinsic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I feel like I’m in a soft porn video, but instead of being the captive audience, I’m the star of the show._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: ["Never Gonna Be The Same"–Camila Cabello](https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=ImDyCpr9CK4&feature=share)

The bed dips under his weight when he crawls back to me and lowers himself just enough to kiss me, starting with my lips, but slowly traveling down. He softly pecks my chin, then goes for my neck and I lift my head for him so he can kiss it too. He kisses down my neck to the divot in my collar, tasting with his tongue as he ventures. All the way down to my left breast that he nips with his teeth before sucking on it, while his other hand slides up my frame to palm the neglected flesh on the other side.

I feel like I’m in a soft porn video, but instead of being the captive audience, I’m the star of the show. My back arches into the touch. He’s not too rough, not so much biting or harshly sucking as he’s just rolling over my nipple with his tongue, then he moves to the other. I’ve never been big on having my breasts played with or my nipples tweaked, but Caiden makes it quite enjoyable of an experience. I start lifting my pelvis again, aching to have him inside me, filling me up with that thick, hard cock.

“Is the Baby trying to tell me something?” he chuckles when he notices me squirming beneath him.

“Uh-huh,” I nod, writhing as he continues his assault. “I want you inside me, Daddy,” I croon softly, reaching up to feel his muscular arms, sliding my hands up and over both shoulders before I grip his hair. Until now I’ve been almost afraid to touch him, like if I do he’ll disappear into thin air, but now I let my hands wander over him, unconsciously wrapping my legs around his bulky frame and trying to pull him closer. “I need you inside me,” I plead when he finds a particularly sensitive spot.

“Say please, baby,” he murmurs against my skin, and I moan.

“Pwetty pwetty pwease, Daddy,” I beg in my pouty little girl voice, and he loses it. He lets out a deeper groan that’s almost a growl and lowers himself on top of me, reaching down to guide himself in. He holds himself up to watch my face as he teases my entrance with the head, then presses it in and gradually fills me up. My lips tremble in a little at the sensation of Caiden inching deeper and deeper inside of me until finally he’s all the way in and the look on his face is priceless. 

It’s like some mix of pain and intense pleasure, mouth hanging slightly open and brows knitted tightly together, like he’s concentrating. “Oh fuck, that’s tight,” he gasps, eyes squeezing shut for a moment. Yeah, I imagine it is. Not only am I swollen tightly shut from arousal, but it’s been so long since I’ve had anything bigger than my vibrator inside me that the stretch is almost painful and I fucking _love_ it! “Oh fuck, Baby Girl, you feel good,” he groans above me, and the feeling is mutual.

He settles more comfortably on top of me, curling his arm around me, and sweeps me into another incredible kiss, slowly pressing as deeply inside me as he can go for a moment and staying just like that for a heartbeat before withdrawing. My arms and legs wrap around him and we mold perfectly together for that moment, sharing a moan, before his mouth leaves mine so that he can stare down at me as he pulls halfway out, then makes that first mind blowing thrust, and I gasp.

“Go slow, Daddy,” I murmur, feeling more confident about making demands of him the farther we go along. He hums a little, like he approves.

“You like it slow?”

“Yeah, real slow. Be gentle with the Baby,” I say and he complies.

He pushes in deep each time, deep enough that he moves me on the bed and I clutch him tighter. He adjusts his hold on me to keep me still while he fucks me agonizingly slow, making me clench tightly around his shaft. I was worried that me having a tilted cervix would be a problem, because sometimes it’s a little uncomfortable to have sex in certain positions or from certain angles, but it’s definitely not an issue at the moment and each thrust steadily drives me closer to climax.

I raise my legs higher where they link together over his back though, because my hips aren’t quite high enough, and then you know what epic and amazing thing he does next? Oh it’s fucking _phenomenal_. He reaches down with one hand, slips it under me, cups my ass, and the way he sort of props me up with his hand, raising my hips, setting me at just the perfect angle to hit my g spot every time while also still providing friction to my clit where it rubs against his groin, it’s incredible.

My whole body is trembling, and I’ve gone completely non-verbal now. Like, I’m not even moaning anymore and I’m barely breathing. I spread my legs further apart and slip them down to his hips. _There_. Right there it is. That’s the spot and I clench tightly around him, so tightly he can barely move inside me. “Oh fuck baby,” he groans again. I slide my hand down his back, to that incredibly smooth, firm ass of his and pull him to me as he thrusts until he’s hitting that spot almost exclusively.

He shifts a little above me so that his other hand can curl around the back of my neck and now he’s in my ear, murmuring, “Oh fuck yeah, come for Daddy. That’s it, baby, come for me,” And that voice of his purring in my ear is all it takes. Like the last card placed to finally topple the whole house and it all comes tumbling down. My whole body freezes in place, once more my heart is raging in my ears and I clench tightly one last time before I’m pulsing around his dick, head slowly tilting back.

When I can breathe again I shout. “Oh god!” He slows almost to a complete standstill so he can feel me throbbing for a few seconds before he pushes deep inside me again. Post orgasm every thrust feels like I’m still coming because it’s so intense and I keen, moaning with each drive of his hips. He moans too, and every muscle is tense in his frame. He squeezes my ass and uses his grip on me to drive himself deeper. He gradually picks up the pace and I think he’s close to getting off now.

But then he switches. He slows back down and draws out each thrust, sliding almost completely out of me and the head of his dick brushes that bundle of nerves inside me that makes stars dance across my vision. “Fuck,” he curses breathlessly. “Fuck, I don’t wanna come just yet.” He pulls all the way out of me and sits up. I barely have time to catch my breath before he’s grabbing my hips and flipping me over, pulling me up so that I’m on my hands and knees on the bed.

Then he slips back in. Normally this position would be uncomfortable for me, but since I’m so overstimulated now I don’t even notice any kind of pain or discomfort from Caiden driving so deep into me from this new angle. I arch my back and raise my ass so that he misses my cervix completely and holy _shit_ this feels so fucking good! I’m moaning and panting breathlessly while he fucks me kind of fast, but not too fast that he reaches climax. His thrusts are harder and harsher now.

I’m guessing he’s one of those guys that has difficulty coming in an upright position, so he uses the position to draw out his release, hands gripping me tightly until one of them curls around me, snakes up under my arm, slides up my chest and goes for my neck. He doesn’t choke me or anything, but just rests his hand possessively over my throat and I love the feel of that hand gently pressing into my skin. Then he lifts me up off the bed. My hands can’t reach it, so they wrap around his for balance.

His other hand leaves my hip to cup the back of my head, slowing his thrusts for the moment so he doesn’t lose his balance either. I feel him sit back just slightly and this feels incredible too. Just the way I’m held in his hands like this, it doesn’t feel like I’m being trapped, but more like I’m being cradled in his arms and I know that I wouldn’t fall because he’d catch me. I can relax, I could go completely limp if I wanted and be assured that his strength would hold us both.

With every thrust of his cock inside me I push back with my hips, spreading my legs wider apart so he can reach deeper. “Can Daddy pull your hair a little, baby?” he coos at me, close to my ear and I nod in response, give him a tiny ‘uh-huh’ as added confirmation. Where his hand cups the back of my head he squeezes, balling his hand into a fist in my hair, tugging on it, and I gasp. It’s not enough to hurt, but just enough to feel amazing. “Damn I love the sounds you make,” he sighs in my ear.

I whimper a little. He likes my moans and gasps and I really like _his_ voice. I think I could get off again just listening to him talk to me while he fucks me. At the way he grunts a little the harder he thrusts, with each snap of his hips, slapping against my ass. Grade A masturbation material is what he is right now. Only I don’t have to play with myself. After he plays with my hair for a little while, he lets go and slides his hand back down my body, then reaches around to play with my clit _for_ me.

My moans get higher in pitch when he teases the already oversensitive nerves with his middle and ring finger while he slams into me just a little harder. I’m shaking from head to toe again, squirming in his grip like I’m trying to get away from it because it’s just too much to handle, but at the same time I don’t want it to stop. Again, I clench tightly around him, and he sucks in a breath between his teeth like a hiss, at the way I squeeze his dick. I feel tears prickling my eyes at such intense pleasure.

He gets me almost there again, but not quite, because he slows back down and removes his hand. He tips me forward and I don’t have the strength to hold myself up so I kind of sprawl across the covers, gripping the blanket white-knuckled, turning my head to the side so that I can breathe while I lay my torso flat on the mattress, ass raised and let him pound into me. “Shit,” he breathes behind me, fucking me hard and fast at first, but then I feel him slow, like he’s watching himself slide in and out.

I’m so high on dopamine still that I just kind of feel like I’m floating while he fucks me, phasing in and out of what’s actually happening, panting and moaning with every thrust, until it’s just one long steady sound coming out of my mouth. Him too. I hear him behind me when he picks up pace again, feel him reach to gently tug my head back briefly before his hand slides up my back to my ass. I kind of want him to spank that ass right now. Not too hard, but just hard enough to make a sound.

“Spank me, Daddy,” I hear myself blurt out, like there’s no filter between my brain and mouth right now and he groans.

“Oh fuck yeah,” he moans and slaps my ass once. He fucks me harder. Then he spanks me again. It’s fucking _perfect_ too. Just hard enough to make a little sting on my sensitive skin. He spanks me one final time and squeezes. “Fuck, _that ass,_ ” he sighs. Evidently, I have a nice ass. “Fuck Baby Girl, you’re gonna make me come like this.” I really want him to come. It’s a little disappointing that I won’t feel that cum, because he’s wearing a condom, but I love the feel of a dick throbbing inside me.

“You wanna come, Daddy?” I groan, then hear him hum in the affirmative. “Come inside me Daddy. Come for Baby.”

I feel him falter a little like he’s just on that edge now, but he slows down. “Suck your thumb for me, baby,” I hear and once more my heart pounds wildly in my ears in a rush of excitement and adrenaline. I almost forgot I told him about the thumb sucking thing. I was only half joking when I said it’s a hard habit to break. I let go of the blanket and stuff my thumb in my mouth, squeezing my eyes shut at the new wave of pleasure coursing through me. Once more, he loses his mind.

“Goddamn!” he exclaims, his thrusts becoming erratic inside of me, and I arch a little again. “Fuck, don’t move. Just stay like that. Just like that, baby. F-fuck!” He lets out another long, low moan as he comes inside me, making me suck in a breath around my thumb at the feel of him pulsing, pumping out cum, and even though there’s a condom between us I still feel that warm rush and I moan loudly, biting down on my thumb. He keeps fucking me through his orgasm for a minute longer.

Finally he just can’t possibly keep going and so he slows to a complete stop. “Holy shit!” he gasps above me. “Goddamn, I really _did_ pick the wrong sister!”

I pull my thumb out of my mouth and start laughing. He chuckles too, but his breath still hitches and I think it’s because the movement caused by my laughter feels good around his sensitive dick. He pulls out and I stretch out flat on the bed. I take a second to catch my breath before I roll over, just in time to see him getting up and slowly sliding off the condom, carefully so he doesn’t get cum everywhere. He hunts with his eyes for some place he can dispose of it, spotting my waste basket by the door.

I now have a condom full of Caiden’s semen in my waste basket. Never thought _that_ would ever happen. I keep a box of tissues on the dresser by the bed and he snatches a few of those to wipe up the last bits of cum that dribbled out, tosses them, and then comes back to me. I’m shivering now, since I’m crashing from my sex high. I wrap my arms around my frame and Caiden eyes me with concern. “You okay?” he asks as he sits down on the edge of the bed next to me. I nod.

“Yeah, I’m just cold now.”

“You’re cold?” he laughs. “Fuck, it’s hot as hell in here.”

“Post sex I get cold,” I shrug and he nods. 

“Here,” he says and tugs at the blanket. I shift around so that he can pull it out from under me, then he tucks me in it, laying down on top of me on the outside of the blanket. So he’s a cuddling type, eh? Could he be any more _perfect_ right now? Evidently he _can_ be, because as he’s laying on top of me with his arms around me, he leans down to peck me with soft kisses, first on my mouth, but pretty soon it’s all over my face, and the one that makes me melt into the bed is the forehead kiss.

Wow, Caiden is…actually a really sweet guy. Why would Tiffany ever cheat on this? Seriously! Even without the Daddy play, the sex is fucking incredible. What, does Bryce have a fucking monster dick or something? Because that’s the only reason I can think that she would ever not want this. Just because she’s a cock slut. But me I’m laying here staring up at Caiden in total disbelief and utter wonder at how amazing he is. It really was the best sex I’ve ever had.

But then reality grinds me to a halt.

I just fucked Caiden Frost. I just fucked my sister’s super hot boyfriend. It was really awesome too.

But what the fuck is meant to happen now?


End file.
